


For the Readers- URGES mini-epilogue

by FrenchCaresse



Series: Urges Alpha-Omega Verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Crack, Hair-pulling, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CrackFic. Seriously. Porny crackfic inpired by a comment exchange on my Alpha-Omega Verse fic Urges. </p><p>Or; what happens when you don't respect the OP's prompt and post a variation without asking and then your characters want to make up for it. (Nah, they just wanted an excuse to have sex again... And since they're smoking hot, I let them get away with it. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Readers- URGES mini-epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DB2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DB2020/gifts).



> Um, summary says it all... 
> 
> Because I have been enlightened to the fact I didn't really pay attention to proper etiquette and ''ruined'' a good Omega!Merlin prompt. So of course Merlin wanted to bottom. Or rather, Arthur wanted to top and this turned into an absolutely Cracky fic highlighting all the kinks possible in this vast kinky world. 
> 
> And I promise to be more careful in the future! ;)
> 
> Oh and completely unbeta'd because I am sorely in need of a beta who does Merlin!fic. Pretty please, anyone?

***

As soon as Merlin turned from closing the door to the Royal bedchamber, the Prince spoke.

‘’You’ve been a bad boy.’’

Arthur’s eyes flashed, and Merlin flinched instinctively. Then he remembered last week and straightened his spine. He was Alpha!Merlin, after all.

‘’What did I do this time?’’ Merlin asked sullenly.

Arthur stalked closer, all up in Merlin’s space. Merlin’s pulse lurched a bit, and he bit his lip to keep any sounds down. Alpha!Merlin, he reminded himself.

‘’You know what you did.’’ Arthur’s voice was menacing, his lips a straight line.

Merlin wondered if he was actually angry or just putting on a show. He was very convincing either way, crowding Merlin until he was pressed against the rough wood of the door.

‘’No, I don’t know.’’ Merlin contradicted, chin jutting. Arthur’s radiated body heat was beginning to wake Merlin’s manhood.  Merlin contradicted because it was fun to oppose Arthur, and because he really *didn’t* know.

‘’You did not follow the original prompt. You ignored the OP’s demands for an Omega!Merlin  and an Alpha!Arthur.’’

Arthur’s voice was soft, but somehow still aggressive. And he was nosing along Merlin’s sharp jaw-line and the sensation was tickly and distracting.

‘’But I…’’ Merlin’s protest trailed off when Arthur began to suck on his neck, tasting the salt of a hard day’s work.

Remembering that the spot being abused was above his still-laced tunic, Merlin wrenched sideways and twisted  under Arthur, hopefully before he managed to leave too much of a mark.

Arthur growled, and suddenly strong hands where tight around the fine bones of Merlin’s wrists.

‘’You implied their preferred kink was insignificant.’’ Arthur was still somehow forming complete sentences, even though his voice had gone low and rough.

Merlin’s wrists were tugged up to either side of his head, held forcefully against the door. Merlin whimpered a bit, going limp before remembering he was the Alpha and anyways, it was way more fun to get Arthur properly worked up.

So even if most of Merlin’s instincts urged him to sink to his knees and appease Arthur, he didn’t. Instead, he straightened to his full height, which was about equal to Arthur’s after all. (minus the bulky muscles, but still)

‘’I didn’t mean to! I really didn’t know.’’ Merlin stared back, refusing to back down from the force of Arthur’s glare.

Then he lunged his head forward, catching Arthur’s wide lips in a bruising kiss. Off guard, Arthur allowed Merlin to take control of his mouth; the little rasping sound in Arthur’s throat caused Merlin’s hips to roll uneasily. It reminded him of the sounds Arthur had made in the woods, and whipped fire through Merlin’s veins. Merlin leaned forward more, straining against Arthur’s grip on his wrists. He plunged his tongue deep into the heat of Arthur’s mouth, then sucked on his bottom lip.

Arthur growled, and then he was pushing back against Merlin. Crushing him against the door and suddenly the kiss was a battle, all knocking teeth and tongue lashing.

Pulling away with a gasp, the Prince gritted out. ‘’You’re doing it again.’’

‘’I didn’t do it on purpose.’’ Merlin’s argument was sincere, even if his voice was way too breathless and his eyes were dark and slightly unfocused. ‘’You’re so hot,’’ Merlin thought, though he didn’t voice it.

Arthur’s hips pushed forward, pressed into Merlin’s hip and- oh. Merlin could *feel* Arthur through his breeches. Arthur began to grind against Merlin and the dynamic switched again. Arthur moved smoothly; slow controlled strokes that made his servant gasp and bite his lip.

Merlin couldn’t help jerking his own pelvis, twisting uncomfortably. Arthur frowned when his rhythm was disrupted; his hands dropped from Merlin’s wrists to grab his hips and hold him tight, almost forcing him to stop moving. Merlin wriggled anyway, because his own hardness wasn’t in the right position, crushed sideways and down and even if Arthur’s eyes hooded at the sensation of humping Merlin through their clothes, it wasn’t nearly as pleasant for his servant.

‘’The OP doesn’t mind.’’ Merlin said, voice muffled by the tunic that Arthur’s impatient hands were tugging over his head.

Arthur grunted, running blunt fingers over the pale canvas of Merlin’s torso. He splayed his fingers in rough caresses, making his slow way down clenching abs and sending jolts of need straight to Merlin’s groin.

‘’You read the fic.’’ Merlin’s voice cracked and his head thunked against the door because Arthur was now licking a wet stripe right over Merlin’s nipple.

‘’It..It’s the faa-ault of the Lady-thingy-of-the-woods. Gah.’’

 Arthur was making pursuing the argument absolutely impossible because his right hand had now slithered back and was firmly grasping Merlin’s behind through his pants. Merlin’s left knee rose instinctively, wrapping around Arthur and allowing him more access.

The position also had the advantage of allowing more direct genital rubbing. Merlin considered spelling their pants away and being done with it, then remembered his magic was still a secret.

‘’Be quiet.’’

Arthur pulled away suddenly. Merlin swallowed and he didn’t whine at the loss. Not really.

Arthur stepped backwards, needing more space between them before he went all Royal on Merlin.

‘’You will make atonement now.’’

The Royal Thing was something Merlin suspected Uther had taught his son in the cradle. Arthur squared his shoulders, cocked an eyebrow in haughty impatience and regarded Merlin with absolute expectation that he would obey whatever he demanded. Sadly, it usually worked; mostly because Merlin knew that butting heads with Arthur when he was really determined was absolutely useless.

 Prat.

Royal Prat.

Drop-dead gorgeous Royal Prat.

The Royal Thing apparently worked even if Arthur’s blond curls were all tousled, even if his lips were shiny and red and there was a major bulge in his leather trousers. Merlin’s privates tingled and he already knew he would say yes to whatever Arthur requested.

So much for Alpha!Merlin…

And while Merlin mused about Arthur’s use of his birthright in the bedroom, Arthur apparently realized his man-servant was distracted and not paying proper attention to him.

‘’Ow!’’

Merlin yelped because he really hadn’t expected a fist in his hair.

‘’Gods, Arthur… ‘’ Merlin followed Arthur off-balance, ending up thrown half over the foot of the Royal bed. As soon as Arthur’s fingers left his dark curls and Merlin could actually think, he looked over his shoulder accusingly.

‘’Did you really have to do that?’’ Merlin grouched, wondering if Arthur had noticed that the move had nearly been enough to make him spend in his pants. Merlin filed the thought away for later exploring.

’’ You could have just asked…’’ Merlin’s breath caught because Arthur’s fingers were working his laces and his prick throbbed intensely.

Of course, Arthur stopped freeing him then, until Merlin craned his neck and so spied a cheeky smirk that made Merlin simultaneously want to smack him and kiss him.

‘’Much more fun this way.’’ Arthur proclaimed, and Merlin didn’t even answer that. Instead he rolled his hips, reminding Arthur what he’d been about.

Thankfully, Arthur soon had Merlin gloriously naked. He paused to admire the pale form, bent over his bed.

Long limbs and ridiculously slim hips.

Sharp shoulder-blades.

A shock of dark hair, which Arthur couldn’t resist carding his fingers through especially since it made Merlin mewl and push against his hand, beautifully responsive.

A long manhood, hanging heavy from dark curls. Arthur reached a hand under Merlin’s belly, enjoying the shudder that shook his lover from the few sticky strokes he gave him. He was still amazed at how well-endowed Merlin was. When his servant had taken him, he had filled Arthur so so well.

Which reminded him… this was not a time to worship Merlin’s erection.

‘’That’s more like it!’’ Arthur ran a hand down Merlin’s back, watched how his behind twisted up ever so slightly when he reached the small of his back.’’ Proper Omega!Merlin.’’ Just on principle, Arthur slapped Merlin’s ass once, grinned to hear the choked-off moan Merlin made.

Arthur hurt, trapped in his leather pants and it was time to do something about it.

Simply unlacing the garment and letting it fall around his knees, Arthur bent to bite the luscious curve of Merlin’s white ass-cheek. He fumbled with the vial of oil he’d thoughtfully left on the scarlet bedcovers beforehand and slicked three fingers, not really caring if he dripped onto the floor.

Merlin hissed when Arthur’s fingers worked into his crack, then gradually settled to more traditional moans and whimpers when Arthur began to carefully prepare him. The sounds rose in volume as Arthur worked in additional fingers, sinking into the heat of Merlin’s arsehole.

Need rose in Arthur then, and his prick throbbed urgently. He really wanted to stroke himself, but doing so would have required letting go of the ass- cheek he was currently spreading. What Arthur really needed was a third arm.

Letting go of Merlin’s arse meant not seeing his fingers disappearing into Merlin’s greedy hole. It was a concession Arthur was not ready to make, so he gritted his teeth and put all his experience to work, prepping Merlin as rapidly and efficiently as he could.

It was tempting to just take him immediately, but Arthur wasn’t about to risk hurting Merlin.

And he was pretty sure he was going to be Merlin’s first. They had never gotten around to that discussion of Merlin’s previous experience, instead pretending nothing much had changed. And it hadn’t, really. There was no awkwardness at  all, save some longing looks and the fact that both of them had gotten stiff much more frequently when they were in the same room. There was a new awareness of each other too, which is why Arthur knew Merlin got turned on often this week.

Concentrating on how Merlin’s toes curled against the floor and his chest pressed against the bed, so beautifully laid out before him, Arthur sprinkled kisses on Merlin’s back.

Merlin really tried to keep his eyes open and watch him, craning his neck, but he found himself losing the battle. Arthur’s fingers did… things… inside Merlin that hinted of the pleasure to come. The stretch burned, but not unpleasantly so. And Arthur looked so stubborn that Merlin’s heart melted. Arthur’s face was determined, eyes narrowed to slits and jaw hard as his fingers worked their magic. Clearly the Prince needed more stimulation right now, but he was being all noble and disregarding his discomfort to make sure Merlin was ready.

Merlin moaned louder, deciding he’d had enough, and something snapped in Arthur.

‘’Ready?’’ He asked, roughly fisting himself with more oil and sounding like his throat was filled with crushed glass.   

Merlin nodded, feverish, then couldn’t help adding. ‘’You’re not going to get naked?’’

For Arthur still wore his deep red shirt, erection poking out from under it; his brown leather pants were all bunched up around his knees.

Merlin mentally added the thick circle of gold Arthur sometimes wore when circumstances required a crown and shuddered again.

‘’Much more dominant like this. Should please those who want Alpha!Arthur.’’  Arthur’s words were clipped and he grunted, lining up.

 ‘’Makes a statement; me clothed and you naked under me.’’  Arthur’s voice grew strained as he slowly breached Merlin.

‘’Mine.’’ He breathed.

Or Merlin thought so, but he wasn’t really sure because his head spun and it *hurt* because Arthur was THICK.

Merlin keened, but didn’t otherwise protest or try to pull away.

Arthur slowly pushed in and then stopped about half-way, panting like a race horse over Merlin.

‘’Don’t clench.’’ Arthur commanded curtly and Merlin mindlessly obeyed. He did his best, anyway.

It helped a bit, and Arthur continued to sink his rod deeper into Merlin. When he paused again, it was to murmur.

‘’All in… Gods, Merlin.’’

The absolute wonder in Arthur’s voice warmed Merlin, deep inside his belly. For a few minutes they just stayed like that, floating in new sensations.

Then Merlin squirmed a bit because his thigh protested the position; Arthur groaned like Merlin had just punched him in the gut and his hips rocked.  

The pause was over then, as Arthur’s control slipped and he couldn’t, just couldn’t wait anymore. Remembering those times with Lancelot, Arthur took Merlin with careful strokes.

Arthur knew not to focus too much on all-the-way-in-all-the-way-out if this was indeed Merlin’s first time.

 Instead Arthur moved as close to Merlin as he could, rising on his tip-toes for more leverage, and began to drive into him.  A deep pounding that hardly allowed Merlin time for breath as he began to thrash about beneath Arthur.

The sounds pouring from him were obviously pleasure, so Arthur didn’t slow down.

He mounted Merlin, trying to push ever deeper inside. Merlin was so warm and the sensations on Arthur’s slicked rod were amazing. Merlin bent low, boneless, pressing his cheek to the bedspread. Arthur distantly marveled at how long Merlin’s eyelashes were, delicately fanning over his ivory cheekbones. Really, Arthur was quite ridiculous to be thinking of *eyelashes* when he was taking Merlin’s hole for what was probably the first time.

Arthur grunted, increasing his efforts. Merlin’s breath hitched on every stroke and it was absolutely perfect. Arthur grew hot, so hot and his stupid shirt was only making it worse.

Ripping it off while barely slowing his rhythm was quite a feat of coordination, which Merlin didn’t even notice because his eyes were firmly shut. Ungrateful idiot.

Without the shirt, Arthur was hardly any cooler but at least now no itchy fabric clung to his chest. He would have removed his breeches too but he’d already made the strategic decision earlier that it would require too much time and effort. Actually, it was his knee-high lace-up riding boots that were the problem but it amounted to the same thing.

Arthur focused on completely pillaging the plump backside of his manservant rather than worrying about his state of undress.

He hooked both hands on Arthurs hips, feeling hard jutting bone in his palms and soft soft skin under his fingertips. Anchoring them together like this, he was able to tilt Merlin’s pelvis up and hopefully…

Merlin made a garbled sound that was much louder than the rest at the new angle and Arthur grinned.

Yes.

Arthur stroked stoutly for a long while after that. Sweat covered him, and also Merlin; it made the little curls at the nape of Merlin’s neck stick and for some reason that made Arthur feel ridiculously warm and caring.

Merlin, meanwhile, was beginning to grow more and more agitated.

While at first he had simply taken the battering, pleasure was now surging too acutely for passiveness.

Merlin’s head shifted from side to side. His mouth opened and clamped shut on ragged breaths. He began to twist his torso up, arching his spine towards Arthur restlessly. Merlin clutched great handfuls of bedcovers, only to release them and push back before his fists clenched again, white-knuckled.

Arthur watched it all with pride.

He knew the signs.

Arthur’s release was growing, but he refused to give in yet. He wanted to enjoy his friend’s cries and tightness for as long as he could. He was hitting all of Merlin’s spots and soon Merlin would ache enough to touch himself.

Arthur was rather surprised he hadn’t yet, but he wasn’t about to question his strange peasant’s quirks.

Merlin ached, just as Arthur had guessed. When Merlin pushed up onto his hands, head hanging heavy, he looked straight at his member.

Swollen and hurting, barely swinging with Arthur’s relentless strokes because the tension in his belly was so intense he clenched involuntarily, pulling it up till it nearly touched his belly button.

Merlin knew that touching himself would end his misery.

But there was a feeling, when Arthur pushed in…

 A spark, deep inside.

 And Arthur kept doing it, kept ramming into Merlin with hoarse sounds of exertion.

So the sparks came again and again, stronger and stronger. Barely dying down before the next jolt.

Merlins balls were tight and ready, but instead Merlin clung to the sheets and put all his energy into bucking back into Arthur.

Arthur’s sounds were growing desperate, and when Merlin glanced back he was red-faced, rugged features twisted with focused tension.

Arthur wanted Merlin to get off before he did, it was a matter of principle, but a man had his limits…

He reached for Merlin’s rod to speed up the process and got his hand smacked away for his consideration.

‘’Merlin… ‘’Arthur complained. The tight knot inside his groin pulsed, and Arthur’s strokes bordered on erratic.

Merlin’s prick blurted early seed onto the floor at the plea, and he writhed, obstinately refusing to give in and touch it.

‘’Oh. Oh. Oh. Arthur. Oh.’’ Merlin chanted; a plaintive, high-pitched helpless supplication.

And then because Arthur was desperate and Merlin was an idiot who wouldn’t allow himself to be touched and this HAD to end and soon, Arthur had a genius idea.

 Arthur ran his fingers into Merlin’s thick hair, watched goose-bumps spread over his back.

Leaning forward, Arthur licked along Merlin’s sweaty collarbone.

Then he fisted his hand, hard, feeling the hairs tugging satisfyingly tight in his grasp.

Watched Merlin arch and shout, going tense all over.

Merlin quivered violently; then his hole clamped down and Merlin erupted all over the foot of the bed- untouched.

Arthur was able to enjoy the first few spasms before his own orgasm roared from him and he sank his teeth hard into the plump part of Merlin’s shoulder. Lights danced behind his closed eyes and it seemed he emptied endlessly into Merlin’s twitching body.

When they eventually calmed and the aftershocks had stopped making his ears buzz, Arthur stumbled and flopped onto his back on the bed beside Merlin. His stupid pants were hopelessly twisted around his even stupider boots.

Merlin eventually pulled himself fully onto the bed, and curled onto his side.

For a long time, prince and servant simply stared into each other’s eyes.

It should have been too intimate, only it wasn’t.

Eventually, Merlin drawled. ‘’I knew I could!’’

‘’Hmmm,’’ was Arthur’s drowsy response.

‘’Finish like that’’. Merlin blushed, ears red and plucking at a thread in the blanket. ‘’Finish like you did last time, without a touch but for a prick inside.’’

Arthur grunted, because exactly how was he supposed to respond to that? His manhood twitched, obviously knowing what *it* wanted to do. Arthur ignored it, worn out.

‘’At least we were in the appropriate roles.’’ Arthur said instead.

 ‘’No thanks to you.’’ He added with a poke at Merlin’s bony hip.

‘’Hey.’’ Merlin protested, but his smile split his face from ear to ear. ‘’I still say it wasn’t my fault. YOU’RE the one who went into heat. I just… helped you, as a good manservant should.’’

‘’Well.’’ Arthur harrumphed, because he wasn’t about to give Merlin the satisfaction of acknowledging that. ‘’At least now the readers hopefully feel a bit better, since you bottomed and all. Even if you weren’t in heat and it wasn’t really Omega!Verse.’’

‘’Yes. Anything for the readers, huh?’’ Merlin agreed, stretching luxuriously before settling down again.

Merlin’s head perked up, eyes sparkling. ‘’You didn’t happen to see any comments complaining that I wasn’t blindfolded, did you ?’’’

‘’Blindfolded?’’ Arthur asked, stunned toneless.

‘’Or protesting because I was not wearing a corset?’’

‘’Wearing  a…’’ Arthur stared at Merlin, and brought a defensive hand to cover his soft manhood and hopefully hide that it was already filling up again.

‘’Or maybe some readers are angry I didn’t make you suck me. Because, you know, I’m the Alpha and all… Do you think you could deep-throat?’’

Arthur snorted.

Merlin sat up in bed, warming to the possibilities. ‘’Or maybe we need another magical sex potion. Surely readers are mad about that! Oh and also prepping with accessories…’’

 Merlin eyed the pommel of Arthur’s sword appreciatively.

‘’Do you think we could get Centaur guy from chapter four to join us? I’m sure people want to see what we’d do with a horse-dick, right? But the logistics might be complicated; better call in a knight or two. What do you think of Gwaine?

Merlin trailed off, bright-eyed and flushed and looking expectantly at Arthur.

‘’Wow.’’ Arthur stalled.’’ You’re really kinky, huh?’’

Merlin shook his head empathically. ‘’Not me! It’s the readers!’’

After a short silence, he continued. ‘’It *is*a kink meme, you know…’’

‘’Right.’’ Arthur smiled. ‘’Anything for the readers, huh?’’

Then he grabbed Merlin for some serious kissing. Because Merlin was a great kisser and because everyone knows a kissing scene is a classic way to fade to black.

THE END


End file.
